


In the Key of Love

by melicitysmoak



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: And the guitar, College Choir, Concerts, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Felicity sings soprano, Love, Music, Oliver plays the piano, Romance, concert tour, olicity au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-01-24 01:14:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18560929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melicitysmoak/pseuds/melicitysmoak
Summary: Felicity Smoak is president of her college choir that's going on a concert tour to raise money for the group to join a choral festival in Europe in the summer.  The only problem is, their resident accompanist backed out with barely a month left prior to the tour.  The vacancy is surprisingly filled in by a musically talented college dropout whose last chance to earn a degree in business from a reputable school is made possible by joining her group.  Even before meeting him, she thinks it's a bad idea.  When he meets her, he takes it as a challenge.Ch. 1 The AuditionCh. 2 The RehearsalCh. 3 The TutorialCh. 4 The TourCh. 5 The CompetitionCh. 6 The Homecoming





	1. The Audition

**Author's Note:**

> I know... I said no more. But I'm really having a bad case of Arrow/Olicity withdrawal. Saying goodbye to our favorite show and characters isn't easy, and it's making me come up with prompts faster than I can keep up with updating my WIPs. The idea just popped into my head today and I had to write it down.

Felicity taps her red pen on the table in the choir room.  Looking up to check out the time on the wall clock just above the closet where the choir robes are stored, she can't help but think that she has been right all along.  This isn't going to work.  Just like she told their choir director the other day.

He's ten minutes late for this audition.  Everyone in the choir considers time a precious commodity, and tardiness on a day when one is supposed to make a good first impression is certainly not appreciated.  Yet, what can she expect from a renowned college dropout?  If he isn't serious about his studies enough to not be kicked out, what makes them think he is going to take an extracurricular involvement such as a college choir seriously?  Bad idea.

"Sorry I'm late!" Oliver Queen says as he barges into the choir room with his guitar. 

She recognizes him immediately from the television news and the tabloids.  Yeah, it's definitely him - sandy blonde hair that badly needed trimming, (beautiful) blue eyes, prominent mole near the right corner of his lips, tall and broad-shouldered frame, and a charming smile.  He's wearing ripped jeans, a navy, V-neck shirt, and a dark green hoodie with her college's name and logo printed on it.  The guy is trying too hard to impress, she thinks.  He must desperately need this break.  Felicity raises an eyebrow at him to show him that being late is unacceptable.

"Glad you could join us, Mr. Queen," says John Diggle, their choir director.  "We thought you changed your mind."

"What?  Me?  No, I'm definitely interested in this gig," Oliver replies, trying to hide his embarrassment with a forced grin.

"Tell me about it," Felicity mutters under her breath, earning her a glare from Mr. Diggle and a side-eye from Lyla Michaels, their choir manager.

Ms. Michaels says, "Well, Mr. Queen, since you've already wasted enough of our precious time coming in late, let's just cut to the chase.  Let's see what you can do."  She motions for him to go to the baby grand piano in the corner of the room.  "Play us your favorite music from memory."

Oliver smiles and nods.  After taking a deep breath, he places his hands on the keyboard and plays Beethoven's  _"Fur Elise."_  It's totally unexpected, not just by Felicity, but by Mr. Diggle and Ms. Michaels too.  He certainly did not look like a classical music kind of guy.  She hates to think that he's managed to play smart in this audition - that he's done his homework by looking into the choir's repertoire, which is fifty percent classics and standard art songs.

Just halfway into his piece, Mr. Diggle calls out, "Alright, that's enough.  Can you improvise something that's been on your playlist for... say, the last five years?"

"Sure," Oliver says confidently.  He thinks for a moment, and then immediately his fingers glide across the keyboard, playing an impressive cover of a Broadway hit from  _Dear Evan Hansen._ It's just the keyboard he's playing, but the way he does it makes it sound like he's a one-man band.  His left hand mimics the patterns on a bass guitar, and the chords played by his right hand complements the rhythmic groove of the music.  Felicity thinks he's pretty good, better than pretty good.  But she doesn't want to admit defeat just yet.

They let him finish the song this time, because the music he's making is truly awesome.  They aren't discussing anything yet, but they all think that the playboy billionaire that's been kicked out of four schools in the last three years just might earn his ticket to graduation by joining their choir as their accompanist.  It would be a win-win situation, since the choir, too, was badly in need of a replacement keyboardist.

"Thank you," says Mr. Diggle, as Oliver's music fades out.  "There are some music sheets of the choir's favorite songs on top of the piano.  Why don't you check them out and see if you can sight-read them?"

"Okay," Oliver says confidently.  He picks up the scores and looks them over.  It takes him a couple of minutes to decide which one to play.  When he finally makes a choice and starts to play it, Felicity sighs in defeat.  He can play her most favorite of all the choir's pieces - a four-part arrangement for mixed voices of "Someone Like You" from the Broadway musical  _Jekyll and Hyde,_ for which she has the solo part.  

Oliver plays it as if he's been rehearsing with the choir for some time, and Felicity can see that Mr. Diggle and Ms. Michaels are equally pleased.  In all fairness, she too thinks he's killing it.  He's actually better at it than the last pianist that played for them for a year.  "Where and when did this guy learn how to play like that?" she wondered.  She still could not believe that her initial impression of the infamous Oliver Queen does not seem to match what she's seeing now.

Mr. Diggle asks him to sight-read another piece, this time a choral piece from the Romantic period.  He doesn't play it perfectly, but he knows how to fumble fashionably well enough, and he finishes the entire thing with noticeable determination in his eyes.  As soon as he plays the last note, he chuckles and cries out, "That was insane!"

"Not half as crazy as you are for trying out," Felicity murmurs once again. 

This time John Diggle glares at her and calls her out on it.  "Licity..."

"Sorry," she blurts out a bit hesitantly.

Turning to Lyla Michaels, Diggle asks, "Well, what do you think?"

Lyla tilts her head and answers, "I think he can do it.  If he's willing to work hard to learn every single song in our rep in the next couple of weeks, then I'm willing to give him a chance."

Diggle nods his head in agreement.  Turning to Felicity with a raised eyebrow, he asks her, "Still think this is a bad idea?"

Felicity simply purses her lips and shrugs.  She still thinks it's not a good idea to have a spoiled, rich kid with a questionable background and a poor academic track record in their choir.  But they need an accompanist, and he seems really good at the keyboard.  Who was she to get in everyone's way?  So, she just answers, "The decision's yours, Dig.  But please promise me one thing.  The second he fools around or does anything that jeopardizes our chances of reaching our goals, he's out."

"Fair enough," Diggle replies.  "I'll need your help, though.  You're the choir president.  You'll have to help him learn how we do things around here, how everybody gets along."

Felicity sighs.  This is why there is a part of her that adamantly refuses to give the guy a chance.  Oliver Queen is going to be her responsibility, and she isn't looking forward to it at all.


	2. The Rehearsal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver develops a crush on Felicity and Tommy Merlyn finds out about it... and the special rehearsal that involves just the two of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. RL has been hectic the past couple of weeks. I hope this update makes you smile. :-)

“Oh come on, Ollie!  It’s Friday night!” says Tommy Merlyn with a dissatisfied groan. 

He arrived late afternoon at the Queen mansion to convince Oliver to go clubbing with him like they usually do on a weekend.  Oliver turned him down over the phone when he called earlier, and he was not taking no for an answer – that, and he was also curious to find out why his best friend isn’t in the mood to party.  He barged into Oliver’s room determined to coax his friend to change his mind.

“I can’t,” Oliver replies. 

“But it’s Verdant night, man!  The club will be packed with all the hot chicks in town,” Tommy reasons.  “Laurel’s gonna be there.  Don’t you wanna see Helena?  Or was it McKenna?  Doesn’t matter.  I need my wingman with me,” he adds, practically begging Oliver to say yes.

“Tommy, I’ve got a rehearsal tomorrow morning at eight.”  Oliver doesn’t even look at his best friend while he stands in front of his desk arranging some music sheets.

“What?  Tomorrow’s Saturday,” Tommy argues.  “Your stupid choir rehearses Tuesday and Thursday evenings.”

Oliver turns around and glares at Tommy.  “First of all, it’s _not_ stupid.  And second, it’s a special… rehearsal.” 

Tommy raises his eyebrows at that and gives his friend an inquisitive look.  Oliver gets a hint and feels the need to explain further.  He pauses, contemplating how much he can tell his friend.  He knew Tommy isn’t going to let him off the hook so easily, and he does not want his best friend teasing him all the time.  It might destroy any chance he has with Felicity when he’s just starting to get to know her.

Felicity. 

It’s been a couple of weeks since he started rehearsing with the college choir.  John Diggle had given him a chance, and he knows he’s on probation for the rest of the semester.  But so far, Oliver has been enjoying the challenge as much as he’s been enjoying being in the company of this adorable – and very pretty, if he may say so – young woman, even if “being in her company” only means sitting almost twenty feet across from her on the other side of the spacious choir room and enjoying the view from behind the grand piano, or greeting her “hello” with a friendly smile when she came in (always on time) and saying “goodbye” when practice ends, or having a short chat with her over break when he pretends he likes the pastries on the snack table as much as she does.  He’s past admitting to himself that he is crushing on the choir’s star soprano, and he has been trying to find ways to get to know her more.  He knows enough of how the female species operates, and though he does not get from her the usual signals that most girls have given him in the past, he does not want to lose heart so early.  She seems willing to be friends with him, but that’s all he senses from her at the moment.

Last night at the end of choir practice, however, Felicity was the one that approached him and offered to help him with the Hungarian folk song, which the choir was set to perform for the welcome dinner of visiting professors and lecturers from Eastern Europe the following week.  Oliver didn’t deny that he’d been fumbling with that particular piece during the last two rehearsal sessions, and he was very grateful for the opportunity to do extra work on it.  He was more than grateful that he gets to do it with a very special person.  He readily accepted her offer and enthusiastically asked if she was willing to come over and rehearse in his house.  He waited in anticipation as she narrowed her eyes and thought about it, biting her lower lip (which he found certifiably cute).  A few seconds later, she said yes, offering him a friendly handshake.

Oliver sighs, decidedly telling Tommy, “Felicity’s coming over to help me with a song the choir’s supposed to sing next week.”

“Felicity?  Who’s Felicity?” Tommy wonders. 

Oliver turns away from his friend’s gaze and goes back to rearranging the music scores on his table.  “Choir president,” he says out loud.  The rest of his answer remains unspoken: “…with the most beautiful soprano voice I’ve ever had the pleasure of listening to.”

The curious and confused expression on Tommy’s face quickly turns into a mischievous grin.  “I get it.  I should have known this was about some girl.”

Oliver stops what he’s doing (or pretends to be doing) and faces his friend again.  “She’s not just _some_ girl, Tommy.”

Tommy sits down on his bed with his arms crossed in front of his chest.  “O---kay, tell me more,” he says, teasing.

“There’s nothing more to say, really,” Oliver replies. 

“You like this girl, don’t you?” Tommy asks, his eyebrows moving up and down.

“Yeah, I do.”  Oliver knows there really is no point denying it.  His best friend knows him like no one else does, better than his own parents sometimes.  Tommy could read him like a book and knows all his tells.  “So, try not to mess things up for me.  Okay?  I’m just barely getting to know her.”

Tommy studies Oliver’s face for a moment, and then he decides that his mission that afternoon needs to be aborted.  He nods and says, “Alright, I’ll leave you with your music then, and wish you all the best with your ‘special’ rehearsal tomorrow.”

“Thank you.  Maybe you should just take Laurel out to dinner,” Oliver suggests.

“Yeah, maybe I should.”  Tommy leaves, walking out of Oliver’s bedroom as he pulls out his phone from his pocket to make a call. He thinks that his best friend may be right and that they both need to grow up and move on from their old, immature ways.  Laurel deserves better.  Any girl deserves better than the kind of men they’ve been throughout their adolescence.

* * *

The next morning, Oliver gets up and ready early.  He showers after breakfast, humming the pentatonic Hungarian tune that has him going on LSS since he ran through the choir’s pieces before retiring to bed last night.  As soon as he puts his clothes on, he gets a call from security through the intercom that his guest has just gone through the main gate of the Queen estate.  He’s at the front door of  the mansion before she even reaches it.

“Good morning!” Oliver greets Felicity with a wide but nervous grin.  The way his voice is modulated about two whole tones higher than the pitch of his usual speaking voice betrays his anxious excitement.

“Hi!” Felicity greets back.

He lets her into the spacious foyer and then leads her into the music room.  The moment they step into the wood paneled room where his grandmother’s baby grand piano is, her blue eyes brighten with glee.

“Wow… This… this is an amazing place,” Felicity remarks.  “You get to practice here every day?”

“Most days, yes.”  Oliver smiles, leaning against the doorpost.  He fondly watches her wander around the music room.  She’s obviously taken by the elegant furniture and trimmings, the paintings and busts of famous European composers, the way the ceilings and walls are sound-proofed and acoustically constructed to possibly accommodate private concerts in the Queen mansion.  Most of all, he knows she admires the beautiful baby grand piano situated at the far end of the room, just by the giant, stained-glass bay window, through which natural sunlight helps illumine most of the space with bright colors.  When Felicity stands by the piano, Oliver thinks it’s a picture perfect scene.  He isn’t sure which of them is more awed by the wonder of the moment.

“Do you want to try it?” he asks, motioning to the piano beside her.

“Oh no.  I don’t play,” she replies.  “When I was little, I wanted to learn.  But my mom could never save up enough for me to have lessons.  I grew up in Vegas, by the way.  The most I had to go on with live piano music was watching the hired players at Caesar’s or the Bellagio and singing along with the songs they played.  Come to think of it, that’s among the best childhood experiences I’ve had with music.  I think it actually helped me love singing.” 

She flashes him a smile as she finished her short yet coherent babble, and Oliver’s heart melts.  He approaches her, his hands in his pockets to hide the fact that his fingers are twitching with excitement.

“And you do so well at it – singing, I mean,” he complements her.

“Thank you,” she responds with a cute little curtsy.  “You’re not so bad yourself.  How did you learn to play the piano?”

“My mother practically coerced me into taking lessons,” he answers with a chuckle.  “It was either that or ballroom dancing lessons.  I chose the piano.”

“I take it you’re not much of a dancer?”

“Oh, I’m willing to try, with the right partner, of course.”  Oliver keeps himself from wincing at that cheesy line he just dropped on her.  This girl just drives him crazy, in a really good way, and he actually likes it.

For a second there, he thinks he has messed up and offended her in some way, because she goes quiet as she chews on her lower lip.  But then a shy smile blossoms on her face, and Oliver is able to let out a breath he did not know he was holding.  They hold each other’s gaze for some time, seemingly lost in the thrill of the moment.  He is about to speak, but she beats him to it.

“Well, we should start rehearsing.  After all, that’s what we’re here for.  Not to practice moves… dance moves, I mean.  Not that I was referring to other kinds of movement.  Coz there’s just so much a person can do with his hands.  On the keyboard!  Not anywhere else.”  She can’t seem to find a way to redeem herself from this rapidly escalating embarrassment.  She obviously feels awkward now, and so does he, but he does not say a word.  She clears her throat before she asks, “Do you have the sheets?  Music sheets!  Not any other kind of sheets.  Ugh!  Please feel free to stop me from making a fool of myself and digging my own grave.  Seriously, my brain can think of dozens of ways to say everything else except what I really mean.”

Oliver places his hand on her shoulder and smiles.   “Felicity, I know what you meant,” he tells her in a comforting way.  She smiles back, acknowledging his gesture.  He really does not take it against her – her characteristic babbling.  On the contrary, he finds it even more endearing.

They both sit on the piano chair, which, thankfully, could seat the two of them conveniently.  Oliver’s fingers fly across the ebony and ivory keys as Felicity sings the melody of the folk tune so that he has a vocal guide to work with. 

Minutes turn into hours, and before they know it, they are no longer rehearsing the choir’s songs; instead, they segue into playing and singing-along to the favorite songs on their playlists, discovering what they have in common, laughing at each other’s jokes, and most of all, enjoying each other’s company.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was fun writing this chapter. I hope it was just as fun for you reading it. It would be nice to know. :-)


	3. The Tutorial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver and Felicity are becoming really good friends. They strike a deal that benefits them both.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really sorry that this post has taken longer than I intended. But it's here now, so... :-)

 

Felicity knows it’s none of her business, and she shouldn’t pry, but she just can’t help it. 

Choir practice has been over ten minutes ago, and everyone else has gone.  Normally, she isn’t too far behind most of the singers who leave as soon as Mr. Diggle dismisses the choir.  However, she notices that their choir director lingered and has been speaking quite seriously with Oliver right by the grand piano for several minutes already.  She wonders what it’s all about, because Oliver’s body language and facial expression seems off.  So, she lingers, too, offering to put away choir pieces and music stands – which really isn’t her job, to the relief of the person in charge - because she wants to be there for Oliver.  She’s not one to eavesdrop, but this time around, she thinks it’s justified because she really just wants to support her friend.

Friends.  Yes, that’s what she and Oliver have become in the past weeks.  Things between them have shifted since their private rehearsal in the Queen mansion.  They’ve spent more time together on campus in the last couple of weeks.  They’re more comfortable with each other, and they’ve actually found that they enjoy each other’s company.  On a few occasions, they’ve run into each other in between classes and have had lunch or coffee either in the College of Business cafeteria or in the café in the Institute of Computer Sciences.  As expected, music and their love for it has forged their connection.  Making music together in the choir, as well as during their spare time for hanging out, is something that they both look forward to almost every day.

Diggle walks out of the choir room, saying ‘good night’ to them both, reminding them to make sure to lock up properly before they leave.  Oliver picks up his things and offers to carry Felicity’s, too.  She thanks him but tells him that she can manage.  

When they exit the building, Felicity thinks twice before she asks curiously, “So… what was that all about?”

“What?”

“You and Dig.”

“Oh, that…”

“You in trouble?” she asks again.  She knows she’s treading on thin ice, but she wants to test their friendship anyway.  She wonders if they’ve reached that level of friendship where Oliver feels comfortable enough to open up to her about what’s bothering him.

“No.  Not yet,” he answers tentatively.

“Mm-hmm…”  Felicity notices how his thumb rubs against his forefinger, and makes a mental note of his anxious tell.  “Can I help?”

Oliver suddenly stops walking, seemingly deep in thought.  His head hangs low, and Felicity thinks that if she is reading him right, he looks much too timid to admit that he needs her help.  “Is it about choir?” she asks again.

“Sssort of…” he replies.  He finally looks up at her and scratches the back of his head.  “Mr. Diggle… Dig says the dean of Business called him earlier to remind him about my status.  Dean says I need to pass all my classes and make at least a B minus on all my business courses, or else, I’m out of the choir, ergo, out of the university… again,” he explains.  Worry is evident on his face and tone of voice and in the way the muscles on his (impressive) torso tense up.

“I see,” Felicity responds.  “And how is that working out for you?  Midterms are coming up.”

“Not so good, actually.  There’s this accounting course that’s driving me nuts.  Mr. Welling isn’t making much sense in Philosophy class, and I haven’t passed a single quiz in Advanced Algebra, which I’ve already flunked twice before,” Oliver replies in an agitated tone of voice.

“So, you _are_ in trouble.” 

She isn’t judging him.  He knows she’s only teasing, but it doesn’t soften the blow that much.  He’s clearly ashamed that he has just admitted defeat to the one person he’s been trying to impress since day one.

Oliver turns and resumes walking, but he remains silent until they reach the parking area of the building, where they usually go their separate ways.  He walks Felicity to her mini Cooper, which she bought secondhand from the money she saved up from working odd, free lance IT jobs since she was in high school.

Before she opens the door of her car, Felicity looks him in the eye and smiles.  “Tomorrow night.  Six o’clock.  Main Library.  Don’t be late.”

“What?”  Oliver isn’t sure what she means.

“We are going to study together, you and I.  By the time I’m done with you, you are going to score higher than a B minus on all your courses this semester, including Algebra,” she tells him confidently, tapping his chest with her painted fingers.

“You’re going to tutor me?” he says.  It isn’t really a question, more of a delightful realization. 

Felicity nods her head repeatedly.  She notices the smile beginning to form on his face and smiles sweetly at him.

“How much will it cost?” he asks shyly.

“Oliver!  We’re friends.” 

He grins back at her, happy that she actually verbalized the current state of their relationship.  He wants them to be so much more than friends, but if that’s what she wants them to be at the moment, he isn’t going to complain.  Being friends with Felicity Smoak is so much better than being just a casual acquaintance.

“Okay, but… How can I show that I appreciate everything?” he asks again.

Felicity is quiet for a while, but when she finally speaks, her answer surprises him so pleasantly that his heart skips a beat.

“The guitar,” she tells him.  “Teach me how to play.  We can tutor each other.  That okay?”  She smiles again, and even in the dim light of the parking area, he thinks that her eyes gleam like a pretty angel’s in the dreamy moonlight.

“Deal,” Oliver replies, offering her a handshake.  He is more than satisfied with this arrangement.  He’d do anything just to spend more time with Felicity, but this time, it was going to practically benefit them both.

That night, Oliver goes to bed anticipating the next day – the first day of their tutorials.  He’s never been so excited about studying.

* * *

The first tutorial in the main library of Starling City University goes very well.  Oliver passes his test the following day in Advanced Algebra, and for the first time since his Philosophy class started that semester, he finally understands the difference between a fallacy and a bias.  Felicity, on the other hand, learns how to properly strum and pluck the strings of Oliver’s guitar, and by the end of the week, she’s learned how to play a few basic chords in the keys of E minor and D major.  She has been diligently practicing on the guitar that he’d lent her, determined to make good on Oliver’s challenge that she be able to play a simple song in D major by the time he takes his midterm exams, which Felicity made him promise to pass.

The week after midterms, Felicity is in the choir room killing time.  Truth be told, she’s actually anxiously waiting for Oliver to arrive with good news.  Midterm exam results were released online earlier that day.  She could have easily hacked into the university’s system and found out whether or not he passed his exams, but she does not want to intrude, much less break the law in doing so.  So, she waits for him to tell her, which is a pretty good reason to see him before practice starts.

Felicity hears the door open and turns to find Oliver looking disheveled, haggard, and… Is he drunk?! 

She’s alarmed, that’s for sure.  Rehearsal would be starting in about ten minutes, and soon the other members of the choir would begin to trickle into the room.  She wishes she’s wrong, but who is she kidding?  She meets him at the grand piano as he puts down his things on the floor.

“Oliver?  Is everything okay?” she asks him, even though she could already sniff the smell of alcohol from less than two feet away.

“I don’t know.”  Oliver does not look at her.  Clearly, he is agitated and ashamed that she’s seeing him this way.  He isn’t expecting her to be in the choir room early, waiting for him.

“What do you mean you don’t know?” she asks him again, feeling the tension building up in the air.  “Are you drunk?”

He doesn’t answer.  He just pulls out the music sheets from his knapsack and sets them on the piano.  He _is_ drunk.  The notes on the page look like they’re dancing the Cuban mambo.  He sits down and places his trembling hands on the keyboard, without even looking at her.

“Oliver, talk to me!” she demands.  “Dig’s gonna be here any minute.  If he finds you like this, he’s gonna--”

“He’s gonna what? Throw me out?” he interrupts her angrily.  Looking up at her for the first time, his face shows how upset he really is.  “What difference does it make?  I’m gonna be kicked out of choir and business school anyway!”

Felicity gasps, her lips quivering.  Oliver has never yelled at her before; she certainly hasn’t seen him angry and upset yet, and the alcohol in his system isn’t helping.  She does not know how to handle the frustration she’s now feeling.  The frustration that comes from the inference that he must have failed his exams _and_ that she must have failed him too.  The frustration that he apparently deals with failure by drinking, and not just so early in the day, but also just before choir practice when he is expected to be sober and focused.  Most of all, she’s frustrated that she has no idea how to help him without being yelled at. 

Tears are quickly flooding her eyes.  Before they fall and he sees them, she darts across the room with her things and dashes out the door.  For the first time since she joined the choir in her freshman year, Felicity Smoak is absent from rehearsal.  

And Mr. Diggle has to send Oliver home early and rehearse the choir without an accompanist that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, about that cliffhanger... I'll try my best to post sooner so that the angst does not last too long. :-) What do you think will happen next? Thoughts?


	4. The Tour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver and Felicity carry on without dealing with their fallout, but someone's decision forces them to face it head on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, I am able to update this fic! Like I said when I updated "The Greatest Bowman," I apologize for the long overdue post. My family took a much-needed month-long vacay, and then I had to readjust to domesticity and to the responsibilities at work. I've adjusted well by now, for the most part, so here's the next installment to this story. I hope that the delay hasn't dampened your interest in following this fic, because I am committed to completing it. I thought of giving you a summary of the past three chapters to refresh your memory. After all, two months is a long time. :-) 
> 
> Disclaimer: Because I'm excited to post this already instead of waiting to be proofed, there might be typos and errors, which I hope you won't really mind. Also, the words and music of "Someone Like You" belong to Linda Eder and Colm Wilkinson.

_**Previously on "In the Key of Love"** _

_Oliver Queen has been kicked out of four Ivy League universities in the last three years and has now been given one last chance to shape up or ship out.  Star City University has allowed him to enroll the College of Business in the middle of the academic year on the conditions that he serve as the accompanist of their college choir and that he pass all his courses each semester with at least a B- average.  He meets choir director John Diggle, choir manager Lyla Michaels, and choir president Felicity Smoak during his audition.  Felicity, a brilliant student in her junior year at the Institute of Computer Sciences, does not think that this is a good idea in the beginning, but he grows on her especially after a private rehearsal in the Queen Mansion where she helps him learn the choir's pieces.  They become good friends over time, and when she learns that he's having difficulties with some of his courses and has gotten a warning from the Dean, she offers to tutor him.  He thanks her by giving her guitar lessons.  She doesn't know it, but he's more than infatuated with her already.  Oliver blows his chance when he drowns his fear of failure with alcohol and shows up to choir practice drunk, yelling unreasonably at Felicity and driving her away.  Now, they avoid having to deal with the fallout._

* * *

If only Felicity does not think so highly of Mr. Diggle and Ms. Michaels, she would already be thinking that they’re doing this on purpose.  She has never questioned the decisions of their choir director and manager since she was elected choir president on her sophomore year, and she isn’t going to start now.  She just can’t help her suspicion that Diggle intentionally changed the repertoire for tomorrow’s concert to include the piece where she had to sing the solo part entirely, for reasons other than those that concern the choir per se.  Oh, the song isn’t that hard; she has sung it from memory with the choir several times before, and she can sing it masterfully even in her sleep.  What’s gotten her all wound up is the fact that she (suddenly) needs to rehearse it alone with Oliver tonight.

The choir has been on tour during spring break to raise funds for their upcoming trip to Europe to compete in an international youth choral festival.  They left Star City three days ago and had their first concert in Coast City, which was fairly well-attended.  Their hosts and audience were very supportive of their cause, but a handful of candid ones politely suggested to Mr. Diggle and Ms. Michaels that, since the concert tour is meant to raise money and not really to showcase their vocal prowess, they should consider replacing a few of their classical pieces in foreign languages with renditions of more familiar popular songs or Broadway favorites, which would draw more crowds and bring in the much-needed revenue.  Diggle and Lyla liked the suggestion.

* * *

In the bus during the trip to Central City this morning, Diggle approached Felicity and Oliver, separately, of course, and told them that he is replacing the Bach chorale with “Someone Like You” from _Jekyll and Hyde._ It’s one of Felicity’s favorites, and the choir’s too, so she easily obliged – that is, until Diggle told her that she needed to rehearse with Oliver tonight at the hotel in order to be ready for the scheduled choir rehearsal at the concert hall the next day.  Her jaw dropped and her eyes had widened in protest, but she did not dare speak out, especially not with her choir director grinning at her from ear to ear. 

“I’ll find out from the hotel when we check in if we could reserve the piano in the music lounge after dinner for the two of you to rehearse.  Thanks, Felicity.  You’ll do great,” Diggle had said, giving her an encouraging tap on the shoulder.

Felicity’s eyes followed Diggle as he left and spoke with Oliver, who was sitting at the back row of the bus all by his lonesome.  Oliver’s response to the news was almost the same as hers, except that his neck up to his cheeks flushed red, and that he had the gall to decline and make excuses for it.  Diggle insisted until Oliver caved.  His eyes met hers for a brief moment, but they both looked away, nervous at the prospect of working together after their fallout.

They haven’t spoken to each other or spent time with each other since the rehearsal night when a drunken Oliver had yelled at her and she had walked out crying.  Sure, they attended rehearsals regularly since, but they kept their distance from each other.  They both know that Diggle and some of the choristers have been noticing how they’ve been ghosting each other, but neither of them are ready to clear the air.  In fairness, Oliver tried once to approach her at the parking lot after rehearsal, but she’d given him the cold shoulder, saying that she really needed to go.

Who can blame her?  Oliver hurt her.  She let herself develop a friendship with a guy whom she thought from the very beginning was bad news.  She had given him a chance.  She even went the extra mile to help him with his studies to make sure that he doesn’t get kicked out of yet another university.  She did not deserve to get yelled at for being so concerned that he had shown up to choir practice drunk and unreasonable. 

What’s worse was when she later found out from Diggle that Oliver was staying on with the choir for the rest of the year because he had passed all his midterm exams and his grades had improved somewhat.  “Idiot!” she berated him in her thoughts.  He’d been too scared of failing, so he had gotten drunk before he even found out that he passed every single exam, including advanced algebra.  He had fought with her for nothing, when they should have been celebrating their success together!  She was angrier than the night she had walked away from him.

* * *

The hotel apparently does not have that many guests aside from their choir.  The music lounge on the ground floor hardly had any guests there, except for an older couple that was already asleep on the couch without finishing their drinks and a middle-aged man reading a book in the corner of the room.  The resident pianist played the last request for the evening and then left ten minutes ago, so the room is pretty quiet.  The ambience is nice, Felicity thinks, as she makes her way to the electronic keyboard that was in the middle of the room right next to a beautiful floral arrangement.

It’s already 10:10 p.m., and Oliver’s already ten minutes late.  Felicity heaves out a frustrated sigh.  Maybe he isn’t going to show up.  If only she could play the keyboard well enough, she would already be rehearsing herself.  “If he does not show up in five minutes,” Felicity told herself, “I’m heading up to my room.  I don’t care what Mr. Diggle says.” 

She tinkers on the keyboard, a little shy that she could only play simple melodies with her right hand, but no one is really paying much attention, so she bravely presses the keys to her heart’s delight.  She doesn’t really notice how long she’s been playing when a familiar voice startles her out of her private musical reverie.

“I thought you said you couldn’t play,” Oliver remarked.

As soon as she recognizes him and composes herself, she replies with a hint of sarcasm, “I didn’t say I couldn’t play.  I said I don’t play.”

He doesn’t bother asking her permission because he doesn’t want to be refused.  He just slides onto the seat beside her and places his hands on the keys.  “Keep going,” he prods her.  She just looks at him, straight into his blue eyes, and all she sees is an earnestness that’s inviting her to give him a chance.  She takes a deep breath, and she does. 

As soon as she resumes playing the melody of her favorite John Legend hit song, he provides the chords to accompany her and they begin to make beautiful music together.  The man in the corner of the room looks up and smiles at them.  They stumble a few times, causing them to smirk or giggle, but they press on nonetheless, enjoying what they’re doing.  Somewhere in the middle of the song, the couple on the couch wakes to their music and listens, and when they finish their number, the three-member audience plus the bartender give them an appreciative applause.  Oliver and Felicity stand for a while to thank their audience, who in turn, greet them, a pleasant evening, and retire to their own rooms for the night.  The bartender excuses himself as well, letting them know that the maintenance personnel will be back to close up when they’re done.

* * *

They’re seated again at the piano, not knowing how to start.  The duet they did previously was fun, but as soon as everyone else in the room leaves, it's back to reality for them.  They realize that they still haven’t cleared the air between them. 

A few minutes pass them by in complete silence.  Thinking that she can no longer stand the torture, Felicity swallows hard and prepares to speak.  If Oliver isn’t going to say anything, she’s going to have to take the lead.  He surprises her, though.  Before she utters a word, his hands begin to move on the keyboard once again.  She gasps, looking at him, but his eyes are closed shut as his fingers roam expertly on the keys playing the intro to the song she is supposed to sing solo tomorrow.  He only opens his eyes on the measure which is her cue to start singing, and he sees her looking at him with tears welling up in her eyes.

 

_I peer through windows, watch life go by_

_Dream of tomorrow and wonder why_

_The past is holding me, keeping life at bay_

_I wander lost in yesterday_

_Wanting to fly, but scared to try._

_But if someone like you found someone like me,_

_Then suddenly, nothing would ever be the same_

_My heart would take wing, and I’d feel so alive_

_If someone like you found me._

_So many secrets I long to share_

_All I have needed is someone there_

_To help me see a world I’ve never seen before_

_A love to open every door_

_To set me free, so I can soar!_

_If someone like you found someone like me,_

_Then suddenly, nothing would ever be the same_

_My heart would take wing, and I’d feel so alive_

_If someone like you found me._

_If someone like you loved me._

 

Oliver’s final chord fades after the final measure, but Felicity’s soprano voice lingers in the air, suspended in space as they hold each other’s gaze.  When sound gives way to silence, she looks down and stares at his fingers on the keyboard.

He speaks, with every ounce of sincerity he could muster.  “I’m so sorry, Felicity.  You’ve been a really good friend, but I threw that away the first chance my fears and insecurities got the better of me.  I just feel so lost sometimes.  Okay, most of the time.  But when I’m with you, things just feel so right.  You make me want to be better.  If… if someone like you, someone as good of a person as you, would give me another chance, I promise to do even better.”

“Oliver…”

“Please…”

She forgives him, and he loves her all the more for it (even if he hasn't told her yet that he secretly loves her more than just as a friend).  He promises himself that he isn’t going to blow this second chance, not if he can help it.  He is going to be someone else, someone better.  For her, and for himself, because she believes in him.

They do a couple more runs of the song, this time working towards technical and artistic perfection.  She just doesn't know it yet. They leave the music lounge, hand in hand, smiling and blushing over the fact that they’re friends again, and that they’re ready for the rehearsal the next day.

True enough, they go beyond Mr. Diggle’s and the choir’s expectations.  In the concert at Central City the next evening, Felicity’s solo with choral back-up and piano accompaniment is the most applauded number. 

* * *

The rest of the tour turns out to be an amazing adventure.  The guitar tutorials continue during the tour, Oliver giving Felicity lessons and practice sessions during bus trips and down times at their hotels.  After their concert in their last city stop, Lyla Michaels announces that, not only has the choir raised more funds than they originally aimed for, they also have gotten signed up for a couple of endorsements and sponsorships – one from an airline company and another from an international chain of hotels that gave them a fifty percent discount on their stay in Salzburg, Austria for the choir festival in the summer. 

Best of all, Oliver and Felicity’s friendship deepens as they grow fonder of each other, such that by the end of the spring semester, the two of them are already considering taking their relationship to the next level.  They just haven’t told each other yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope y'all liked this one! It would mean a lot if you could drop a note to let me know that you are still following this after the long delay in posting an update. Thanks for reading!


	5. The Competition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver and Felicity are in Europe with the choir for the competitions. They feel like they're more than friends by now, but they wait until after the competition to set the record straight. Things take an unexpected turn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the penultimate chapter, and the longest one in this fic.

It has only been two days and already Felicity has fallen in love with the place.  Oliver can see it in her eyes, in her smile, in the way her face brightens in awe and admiration as she takes in one scenic view after another. 

Unlike the highly urbanized and crowded Star City, the city of Salzburg, which is on the border of Austria and Germany near the Eastern Alps, is no doubt picturesque, with magnificent outdoor views like those used in photographs for postcards. The Salzach River runs through it, dividing the city into the old, where the medieval and baroque structures are still standing, and the new (or relatively newer), where 19th-century architecture and culture are more evident. 

Felicity can’t stop babbling about how beautiful it is everywhere they go, how fresh the air is, and how friendly the locals are.  She even finds the language and the accent of locals fascinating, “like music to the ears,” in her words.  Their delegation has just arrived the other day, yet all she’s talked to him about all day are the possibilities of coming back to this awesome place.  She’s already brainstorming the ways she can save money after graduation when she gets her first job.  She has even searched online to see if the University of Salzburg has exchange programs or offers scholarships for graduate level courses in computer science or information technology, but she’s disappointed that they only offered a limited number of courses, with only medicine as STEM-related.  Salzburg has enamored his girl, such that if Salzburg were a guy, Oliver would surely be jealous.

But he isn’t jealous.  On the contrary, he is loving how Felicity is enjoying herself.  He’d been shocked when he learned during their concert tour that this is her first trip out of the country.  Tommy, and all the friends (or those who pretended to be his friends) he used to hang out with prior to his reformation, travel multiple times a year, either for luxurious leisure or for show.  Outside of Vegas where she grew up with her mom, Felicity has only ever been to Star City, and lately, to the different cities in the West Coast that they held fundraising concerts at during spring break.  It isn’t Oliver’s first time in Europe, but he has never been to Salzburg before, so he is enjoying the sight-seeing that’s part of the tour package arranged for the delegates of the Choir Festival just as much as he is, but for slightly different reasons.  He’s having a blast because the girl he’s in love with is having the time of her life.  She’s a brilliant and conscientious student with a bright future ahead of her, and she also dreams of changing the world someday through technology; she deserves moments like this every once in a while.

Part of the registration fee for joining the Choral Festival is a tour of the city and its popular attractions.  Star City University Chorale has gone on the Sound of Music tour the day before, and today they are visiting Salzburg’s landmarks and historical spots.  In the morning they’d gone to see the birthplace and residence of Austrian-born composer Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart – now both museums with quaint little shops.  The choir has also gone to the St. Peter’s Abbey and Salzburg Cathedral, where Mr. Diggle led the choir in singing Mozart’s _Ave Verum Corpus_ , and where the choir afterwards unanimously coaxed Felicity, their star soprano, to sing another of Mozart’s famous vocal works, the _Alleluia,_ solo and unaccompanied – a feat that was much-applauded by the tourists that stopped to listen to her angelic voice echoing throughout the cathedral.  Oliver was sure that none was more impressed by her and proud of her than he was.

Oliver thinks that Felicity’s picture-perfect smiles and contagious laughter are priceless.  He’d give anything for her to be this happy every day.  He wonders if he could make her this happy every day.  He knows that he’ll never find out if he does not take that step of faith and ask her if she’s willing to take their friendship to the next level.  Seeing her like this – bubbling with so much joy and excitement, as if she’s on top of the world – gives him all the encouragement and prodding he needs to confess his growing feelings and honest intentions.  It takes him just seconds after he snaps a photo of her, standing in the middle of a public park at the foot of Mt. Festungsberg with the Hohensalzburg Castle-Fort looming in the background, to reach the decision that he was going to do it.  As soon as the competition is over, win or lose (though he’s confident that the choir has a shot at making it to the championship round), he’s going to ask her to be his girl.

* * *

The scores are being tallied for the elimination rounds in both categories that SCU Chorale competed in.  Everyone has the nerves; in a few minutes they’ll find out whether or not they would be spending the rest of their time in Salzburg merely sight-seeing and attending workshops until the closing ceremonies.  Those options aren’t bad at all, considering they’re actually in Europe touring.  Nevertheless, everyone in the choir – from John Diggle and Lyla Michaels down to the youngest freshman – is keeping his or her hopes up that they are going to go all the way to the finals.

Oliver has only been with the choir for a semester, but he’s already grown fond of the group.  Since their concert tour last spring, he’s been able to make friends from among them, including the ones who, like Felicity, had been wary of his involvement in the choir in the beginning.  He knows he has a long way to go in terms of changing for the better, but he finds that making music with this talented bunch of young people is helping him in so many ways, not just in the academic aspect of his life.  That he is able to spend a lot of time with Felicity and grow their friendship are perhaps the best of the perks, of course, but he is also finding fulfillment in doing what he does best while staying away from the kinds of trouble that he and Tommy had gotten themselves into since they hit puberty.  So, like Felicity and the rest of the choir members, he wants this group to succeed.  He wants to win.

Thirty minutes pass, and then Mr. Diggle returns to their assigned rehearsal room with an unreadable expression on his face.  It has everybody on edge. 

“I’m afraid we only got a silver medal in the avant-garde category,” Diggle says, his voice sullen and disappointed.  He takes a breath and crosses his arms in front of his chest.  “But we got gold in the sacred music category,” he continues, a grin spreading across his face.  “We’re going through to the finals!” he announces, his big voice echoing triumphantly throughout the room.

Everyone is cheering.  Some are clapping and jumping up and down, others are hugging, and a few are wiping tears from their eyes.  Their efforts have paid off.

The first person Felicity runs to and embraces is Oliver.  He isn’t surprised, because she was the first person he thought of sharing this moment with as soon as Diggle finished sharing the good news.  He scanned the room looking for her, and immediately he caught her searching for him as well.  They crash into each other’s arms in the middle of the room.  Oliver lifts her gently off her feet and twirls around with her in his embrace ecstatically, as though they’d won the state lottery.  When he finally puts her down, he congratulates her.

“You did it!”

“No, we did it!” Felicity corrects him, lightly tapping her palm against his chest. 

“Okay, I’ll be glad to take some credit along with everybody else.  I did work hard.”  Oliver smiles with pride.  “But you have to admit,” he tells her, “everyone in this room thinks that your solo _obbligato_ in the final refrain of the competition piece gave the lead sopranos in all the other choirs a run for their money.  I’m pretty sure the judges felt the same way.  I’m proud of you!”

Felicity takes a deep breath to steady her fluttering heart.  A blush has begun to creep up her neck to her face at his generous compliment.  “Thank you,” she says, and then she surprises him by kissing him on his left cheek.

Oliver grins.  He’s on cloud nine, that’s for sure, but he still manages to ask, “What was that for?”

“For always being my number one fan,” she replies.  “I promise, if we win this thing, you’re getting more than that.”  She winks at him, and his heart skips a beat. 

Felicity Smoak is going to be the death of him.  But he actually doesn’t mind.

* * *

John Diggle has the choir rehearsing after breakfast until just before lunch the next day, polishing and perfecting the technical and expressive elements of their performance, and making sure they’re completely and artistically in sync with Oliver’s piano accompaniment.  After lunch, before they’re released to rest and relax until the competition at 6:00 p.m., they’re allowed to rehearse on stage with the other choirs that qualified for the championship round.

That’s where they find out that they’re really only competing with three other choirs in the collegiate division.  There is a mixed choir the same size as theirs from Russia, a slightly smaller choir from the Philippines, which is the festival’s crowd favorite, and last year’s defending champion – the all-male choir from South Africa.  That is the choir to beat. 

Mr. Diggle has them sitting still and listening very intently as the South African group rehearses.  He encourages them to observe and learn all they can so that they can become better.  There are forty grown men on stage that, in Felicity’s opinion, look like they’re overstaying in college.  The sound they are making on the _fortissimo_ portions of the piece is so huge it almost sounds scary for an anthem that’s supposed to be sacred.  Even Oliver’s jaw drops in awe as the voices on stage rumble with grandiose vibratos up to the final measure.  “Those guys are going to be tough to beat,” Felicity tells him, biting her lip at the anxious thought.

Oh boy, is Felicity wrong.  It turns out that the Russians are the worst enemies after all – one very sexy, attractive brunette in particular that seems to have come to the festival to compete not only for a trophy but also for any gorgeous guy’s attention.  All afternoon, Felicity is just a tad bit annoyed at the woman, until she sets her sights on Oliver Queen.

“Hello, handsome!” the Russian belle greets Oliver as the choirs are dismissed from rehearsal in the auditorium.  She slips her arm through one of his from behind.  “My name is Isabel.  Isabel Rochev.  And yours is?”

Oliver is startled by her sudden appearance and inappropriate boldness.  Isabel has not gotten an answer yet, and she’s already rubbing her palms up and down his arm.  Even for Oliver, he finds her too aggressive for her own good. 

“Pardon me?” he asks, and he truly means for her to repeat her question, since he really could not make out what it was.  Her accent makes her English difficult to understand.

“You Americans are so cute!  You pretend not to be interested, when you really are.”  Isabel giggles, and then she tightens her hold on him.  “I said my name is Isabel.  What is yours?”

“Oliver,” is all he says.  He hopes that she takes his curt response and the fake smile he’s plastered on his irritated face as the cue that he is absolutely not interested in her.   He does not even offer her a handshake.  Never mind if she finds it rude.

“Oliver,” Isabel purrs more than pronounces his name, “would you like to meet for drinks at a bar or something after tonight’s contest?  I can make it worth your while.”  She licks her lips, completely ignoring the way he frowns upon her rather bold invitation.

Felicity is observing all this from afar.  The way the Russian girl clings to Oliver screams flirtation, of the brazen and dangerous kind.  She wonders why he hasn’t yet moved to extract himself from the she-devil’s grasp. 

Her chest tightens as her limbs start to feel numb and blood rushes up her face.  She knows she does not have the right to be jealous.  She and Oliver are just friends, at least for now.  She has been hoping that he’d make a move to change that before they head back home; she has been fairly confident that she’s been reading his signals loud and clear in the past several weeks.  She thinks she trusts him enough to know that he’s changed from the billionaire brat and playboy he used to be.  But this Russian she-devil just might change things.  She hopes not.  She chooses to give him the benefit of the doubt.  Felicity sighs and turns away. 

“Felicity!” calls Mr. Diggle from the main entrance of the auditorium.  

She leaves to see what their choir director needs from her.   It’s too bad she does not see how Oliver politely but firmly turns down Isabel’s offer and walks away to look for her inside the hall.

While walking back from the Festival venue to their hotel, Felicity invites Oliver to join her and a couple of other friends from choir to explore downtown Salzburg at night and grab dinner after the competition.  Happily, he accepts, telling her to knock on his room when it’s time to go.  Felicity is relieved that he does not have anything planned for that night, especially not something like a date with a certain clingy she-devil.

* * *

All the choirs are back in their respective hotels.  SCU Chorale turned in earlier than the others, having been the first to compete.  They’re all nervous about the results.  Mr. Diggle and Ms. Michaels have assured them repeatedly that their performances that evening have been their finest ever.  They know they’ve done their very best, but it is up to judges now.  All they could do now is to spend a leisurely night celebrating this milestone in the choir’s history, especially since their batch is the first delegation from SCU that participated in an international competition.

Everyone, including Oliver and Felicity, goes back to their rooms to change from their costumes to casual attire.  The singers have different plans on how to spend the rest of the evening.  Felicity’s small group of friends has theirs. 

Oliver in particular has his own secret agenda.  He plans to ask Felicity to walk with him at the Mirabell Gardens after their group is done with dinner.  He is sure the others won’t mind.  He can’t wait to ask her about being a couple.  He’s confident that she’ll say yes, and he’s excited to give her the pendant with musical notes, which he secretly bought for her from the Mozart store during their tour.

He hears a knock on his door, and he quickly puts on his shoes thinking that Felicity has come to pick him up.  When he opens the door, however, he is unpleasantly surprised to find Isabel Rochev standing in front of him.

“Hello, Oliver.”

The smell of her perfume assaults his nostrils and he is forced to take a step back, away from her.  “How did you know where I’m staying?” Oliver asked her with a frown.

Isabel takes two steps towards him and pokes her finger at his chest.  “You can’t hide from me, you know.  I know my way around hotels.”  She flashes him a flirtatious smile that makes him shudder.

“You have to leave,” he tells her frankly.  “I’m heading out with friends.”

“I can be your friend,” answers Isabel.  “I can be anything you want.”

With a decisive tone of voice, Oliver says to her, “What I want is for you to leave me alone.  I. Am. Not. Interested.”

Isabel narrows her eyes and stares at him for a moment, and then the corners of her lips turn up for a sly smile.  “We’ll see about that,” she says, and then she launches herself at him.  Before he knows it, she’s kissing him ferociously.

For a woman with quite a slender frame, Isabel is not easy to detach oneself from.  She clings to him like a lizard, and his neck is trapped between her arms.  Oliver tries to push her away, calculating the amount of force needed to finally break free from her clutches without hurting her unnecessarily.   When he finally succeeds in doing so, she is breathless, her eyes fiery with anger and disdain because she at long last gets that she’s been rejected.  Oliver, on the other hand, is relieved.  His relief is short-lived, however.

“Oliver?” Felicity’s soft, shaky voice calls out to him from behind Isabel.  What Oliver sees in her beautiful eyes is first shock, and then pain.  She looks like she’s just about ready to break down and cry.

One thought recurs like a broken record in his panicking mind at that moment, and he hates it.  The kiss.  He knows the truth, and he will stand by it to his grave.  It was Isabel that kissed him, not the other way around.  But judging from Felicity’s reaction, that is how she interprets what just happened. 

He is stunned and unable to speak even if he knows exactly what needs to be said.  Isabel sees this and seizes the opportunity to vindicate herself.  “Well, it looks like someone’s just arrived for her turn,” she remarks sarcastically.  Looking over her shoulder at Felicity, she says, “Take it from me, blondie.  There’s nothing much to expect.”  Isabel turns around and saunters arrogantly towards the elevators, turning up her nose at Felicity as she passes her by.

Isabel’s words are few, but they cut like a serrated knife, tearing Felicity’s heart in two.  So does her mocking smirk.

Felicity stares at Oliver with so much hurt in her eyes.  “Why her?” she asks him bitterly.

“Felicity, it happened so fast.  I… I didn’t… It’s not what you think,” Oliver stutters as he tries to explain.

A tear falls from her eye when she tries to blink away the sadness.  How could she have thought that things can work out between them?  She scolds herself internally for thinking that he’s changed, that their relationship means more to him like it does for her. 

“What should I think, Oliver?” she says instead of asks.  “That you just stood there and let her…”  She can’t even say the words.  She imagined the day ending with him kissing her, or her kissing him; it didn’t really matter.  But in _this_ case, it does.

“You know what?  It’s okay,” she goes on to say.  “Why am I even feeling… jealous?  After all, we’re just friends.  Right?”

Oliver replies nervously, “Yes, we _are_ friends… but…”

“Good night, Oliver,” Felicity cuts him off.  “As your _friend_ , here’s an unsolicited advice.  Deep down inside, you’re a good guy.  So, don’t sell yourself short.  You deserve better,” she tells him, her lips quivering.  When her voice gives way to a sob, she turns and walks away.

* * *

The next morning, during the Festival’s closing ceremonies, the all-male choir from South Africa gets the championship trophy.  SCU Chorale is the first runner up, though, and they also receive a special award for Best Performance of the Competition Piece in the Sacred Music Category.  Mr. Diggle expresses how proud he is of their accomplishments. 

The day after, their delegation checks out of the hotel in Salzburg, and then they fly back to Star City.  They are welcomed by the dean of student affairs and are treated to a special dinner at the university’s expense to celebrate, not just the victories, but also the unique and wonderful experience of traveling to a European city and representing their prestigious institution.  Each one takes part in a toast offered by Mr. Diggle, and the rest of dinner is a flurry of enthusiastic storytelling.  Everyone is celebrating joyfully – that is, everyone except Oliver Queen and Felicity Smoak.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just one more chapter to go. I'll do my best not to prolong the agony of angst. I hope to read how this story is going for you. I just wanted to share that Salzburg, Austria wasn't a random pick for this fic. It's one of the places in Europe that I dream of going back to. It's a beautiful place! It's rich in culture and history just like Vienna, despite its smaller size. I loved writing this chapter with it as the setting. Did you like it?


	6. The Homecoming Concert

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver and Felicity deal with the fallout of the incident involving the Russian girl. Will they be able to mend their broken friendship and succeed in becoming more?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for not following through. RL has been tough, hence the long delay in updating this fic. Anyway, here is the final chapter. I hope you like how HEA unfolds. :-)

“Felicity, wait! Please!” Oliver calls out as he scrambles to catch up with the very person he’s been meaning to have a serious talk with for almost a week now.

He hasn’t had the chance to explain what really happened in Salzburg, and it isn’t because there hasn’t been any opportunity to do so.  It’s because Felicity has been avoiding him like the plague.  He knows she’s deeply hurt by what happened in the hotel the night they were supposed to go out with friends, but he’s convinced that it’s only because she doesn’t know all the facts.  She doesn’t know that he had refused Isabel’s advances that day.  She doesn’t know that he did not initiate the kiss that she had witnessed between them.  She doesn’t know that Isabel took advantage of the situation to get back at him for rejecting her.  She doesn’t know that he was actually going to ask her to be his girlfriend that night.  Most importantly, Felicity doesn’t know that he loves her, and that there is no other woman for him but her.

Which is why he’s now running towards her, clumsily keeping his grip on his guitar case and his knapsack as they bounce against his side awkwardly.  He knows she can hear him,, but she isn’t slowing down.  She’s almost at the front exit of the Star City University auditorium where their rehearsal for their upcoming homecoming concert has just ended five minutes ago, when he catches up to her.  He reaches out and touches her elbow from behind.

“Felicity, wait.  Please, hear me out.  Please,” Oliver pleads.

She turns a little towards him but does not really look at him.  Instead, she fixes her eyes on the guitar case he’s put down beside him on the floor.  “Oliver, what do you want? I’m in a hurry,” Felicity asks him, still avoiding eye contact.

“Can we talk? It doesn’t have to be here and now. Just tell me when and where and I’ll be there.  Please, give me a chance to explain everything,” he asks, and then he adds, a tad bit tentatively, “I really, really miss you.”

His last few words seem to accomplish his desired effect, for Felicity takes a deep breath and looks at him, though briefly.  “What else is there to talk about? I was there. I saw everything.”

“Not everything.”

“Oh! You mean there’s more?” she asks sarcastically.

“Yes, but not in the way that you probably think.  It’s quite the opposite, actually.  See, you’re only looking at it from one perspective, and it’s kind of unfair for you to judge me for what happened based on… that,” he reasons with her, hoping that the logical approach would persuade her to reconsider.  She is, after all, a highly intellectual person.

“Oh, so now you’re calling me judgmental?”  Felicity crosses her arms in front of her chest even if there’s clinging to a stack of music sheets as her way of concealing her tension and irritation. 

A group of students passes them by on the way to the door as Oliver replies, lowering the tone of his voice and reducing the volume as well, “No, it’s not like that.  I… I just want…”  He pauses, trying to choose his words more carefully before he continues.  He does not want to upset her even more than she already is.  He’s afraid she might shut him out completely.  After a second or two, he says, “I’d like for you to reconsider that what you _think_ you saw might actually have a context, which you need to understand better.  If you would just let me explain, then maybe that context can clear things up.”

She’s glaring at him, motionless in her spot, posture not shifting for what felt like hours.  He thinks he’s not going to win this round again, just like the previous times he’s tried – at the hotel in Salzburg, in the bus to the airport, on the plane, during the celebratory dinner, and through the phone calls in the past days that have only gone straight to voicemail.  Just when he is ready to give up and tell her, _“Okay, okay, you win. I’m going to shut up now and leave you alone.”_ the anger in her eyes suddenly begins to fade.  Her frown relaxes to a more neutral expression, and he thinks he might have just gotten through to her.

Felicity’s arms slide down to her sides and she blinks before looking him straight in the eye.  “Okay,” she says. “Meet me at our spot in the library tomorrow at eleven.  You have one chance, Queen.  Down blow it.”

“Okay, yes.  Sure.  I’ll be there,” Oliver tells her.  He’s reining in his emotions because he doesn’t want to overwhelm her with his own mixed emotions.  He’s happy and excited and anxious at the same time.  Most of all, he is grateful for another chance to set the record straight.

* * *

There aren’t that many people in the library, mainly because it’s summer.  Even those taking summer classes are in those very classes at the moment.  Their spot in an alcove in the general references section is mostly hidden from view from the atrium and is far from the nearest librarian’s desk.  They’d picked this very place for their tutorials for that reason.  It had been their safe haven in the past semester when she’d tutored him in his academics and he’d taught her how to play the guitar. 

Felicity certainly knows how to pick the perfect meeting place, Oliver thinks.  He personally wants it to mean something, because if it does mean something to her, then his chances of salvaging this sinking relation- _ship_ are looking up.  While waiting for her to arrive, he wonders if he’s right.

Felicity arrives sooner than later, right on time.  “You’re early,” she remarks from behind him.

Oliver turns and looks up, relieved that she doesn’t look angry or withdrawn at all.  In fact, there’s a small, shy smile on her face.  He knows she’s about to tease him.

“Hi,” he says with a smile.  “I wanted to make sure I’m not late for this.”

“You try too hard,” she tells him with a side-eye, shaking her head as she takes the only vacant seat beside him.

Oliver is quick to respond.  “I have to.  You gave me only one chance, and you told me not to blow it.”

“Good answer.” 

There’s clearly a smile on her face now, and it encourages him to push on.

Felicity leans back in her chair and brings one arm across her chest so that her hand can touch the side of her neck.  “Okay, let’s hear it.”

Oliver leans forward, planting his elbows on his knees and intertwines his fingers.  He cracks his knuckles as a futile attempt to calm his nerves.  He’s nervous, and he knows that she can sense it.  The smile on her face is almost like a smirk now, as if she’s enjoying his unease and the way he’s struggling to begin.

“Well?”

He presses his lips into a thin line, and after taking a deep breath, he speaks.  “That Russian girl…”  He leaves out her name on purpose, just like he’s rehearsed his speech in front of the mirror all morning.  “She’d been coming on to me all afternoon on the day of the finals.”

“I noticed,” Felicity interrupts, raising an eyebrow even if she isn’t really looking at him.    

He’s actually surprised at the revelation that Felicity had actually observed the way Isabel had been hitting on him at the rehearsal in the concert hall that day.  He realizes that she must have misinterpreted things even before the kiss that she had witnessed that night, forming preconceived notions based on those.  He really has his work cut out for him.

Oliver tilts his head in response and gives her a look that tells her to let him keep going.

“Sorry,” she adds, “I’ll let you finish.”

“As I was saying, the Russian girl was pretty aggressive even for my taste.  And when I say ‘my,’ I am referring to my old self.”

“You mean the infamous billionaire-playboy Oliver Queen?”

“I thought you said--”

“I’m sorry!  I won’t butt in again, promise.”

Oliver can tell that she’s more relaxed with him now, which is a good sign.

“She invited me to go out with her for some drinks after the competition that night.  I even recall her suggesting we do more than drink.  I politely but firmly said ‘no.’  I left the concert hall and went looking for you, thinking that she had gotten the message clearly.  Apparently not.” 

“When we got back to the hotel after our performance, we went to our rooms to change, remember?  When I was ready, I heard someone knocking at my door.  I thought it was you coming to tell me it was time to leave.  I wasn’t prepared to see her at my door… with the same proposition as before.  I told her that I was heading out with friends, but she wouldn’t take a hint. So, I told her frankly that I wasn’t interested in her or anything she had to offer.  Without warning, she launched herself at me and kissed me.  I tried to break free without hurting her, but when I finally did, you were already right there, seeing everything from an angle that made it look like that kiss was something that I encouraged or even enjoyed.”

Oliver pauses.  He wants to say more, but Felicity thinks he’s done.  So she says, “And that’s it?”

“If you’re asking whether or not anything else happened before that, then yes, that’s it,” he replies.

Felicity nods in understanding.  Her face shows clearly that she’s contemplating on what he’s told her, trying to reconcile what she had seen with what he’s just recounted.

Oliver takes the opportunity to express what is truly in his heart.  “But that’s not all of it.  There’s more that I want to say.  If you’ll let me?”

“Okay.”  Felicity’s voice is softer, and it motivates him to keep going.

“I most likely would have taken the bait, Felicity,” he says, a bit ashamed, “if she had come to me a year ago, before I came to SCU, before I experienced how good it feels like to actually learn something from school, before I joined the choir and actually did something useful with my talents, before I found a new purpose for my life, before… before I met you.  But things are different now.  I’m different, and I like who I’m becoming.  Mostly thanks to you.  You’ve become my best friend and that matters to me, a whole lot.  I’ve done a lot of foolish things, but if there’s one thing in my life that I wouldn’t dare risking right now, it’s doing something that would make me lose you.”

“Oliver…”  Felicity’s eyes are glassy with tears as she listens to Oliver pour out his heart to her.

“Please, let me finish…”

She simply nods as she tries to blink away the tears.

Oliver heaves a sigh of frustration as he goes on to say, “It hurts that you might have thought I actually enjoyed that kiss with a stranger.  Because I didn’t.  I hated that kiss, and it wasn’t just because it was rude and selfish of her, it was because you had to see it.  The truth is, I wanted it to be you that I would kiss later than night.  I was going to ask you, Felicity.  I was going to ask you to be my girl that night.”

Felicity’s tears fall down her cheeks.  Her glasses begin to fog, and Oliver thinks it’s unfair that his view of her beautiful blue eyes is getting blurry when he’s trying his best to look into them and show her how sincere he is.  He’s made her cry, and he doesn’t know if this is good or bad.

“I have feelings for you, Felicity.  I’m in love with you.  I was supposed to tell you that I wanted for us to be more than just friends, but after what happened, I fear that you might see me differently.  I fear that I’ve lost that chance.  I’m not asking for much anymore.  If being friends is all we can be, I’ll take it.  I just want you in my life.”

“Oliver… I…”

“Felicity, I’ve told you honestly how I feel about you.  If it’s still possible for us to be more than friends, then it’s all up to you.  I’m just here.  I’m not going anywhere.  Okay?” he asks her.

“Okay,” she croaks out.  She nods several times, wiping her tears with the back of her hand.  She doesn’t do a good job at it, as her glasses are now askew on her face.

Instinctively, Oliver reaches for her glasses and takes them off her face.  He places them on the table nearby and then cups her cheek with the palm of his hand.  With his thumb he wipes away what’s left of her tears.  “Hey, it’s okay.  Please stop crying.  Your eyes are gonna get red and puffy.”

“And it’s your fault,” she remarks, attempting a smile to go with it.

“Guilty as charged,” he teases her back, offering a handkerchief he’s pulled out of his pants pocket.

She takes it and clears her face of tears.  She looks at him, asking permission to do what she knows he knows she wants to do with his signature kerchief, and he smiles to indicate his approval.  She blows her nose into the expensive piece of cloth, devoid of any sense of embarrassment to be doing something so unladylike in front of her best friend.  It makes him grin as he feels the warmth of their friendship return.

“So, are we okay?” Oliver asks her.

“Yes.”

Oliver smiles.  He motions for her to keep his handkerchief and she chuckles, realizing that she’s just soiled it beyond return.  She puts it into her purse, and then she tells him, “For what it’s worth, that was a pretty good speech, Oliver.”

He chuckles this time.  “Friends?”

“We can take it from there.  One step at a time,” she answers, smiling.

He smiles back at her and says, “I’d like that very much.”

* * *

The SCU auditorium is packed with people.  Despite it being the summer term, a good crowd of students, faculty, family, and friends still turned up to welcome the choir and celebrate their milestone achievement in Europe.  John Diggle and Lyla Michaels are thrilled that the choir has made it this far and that all the efforts they’ve put in for the past several months have paid off.

Oliver’s family and friends are there to support him.  Robert and Moira Queen are proud of their son’s achievement, both in his extracurricular involvement and academic improvement.  Tough love has worked.  Diggle informed him earlier that day that his official designation as the choir’s resident accompanist has been approved by the Dean of Student Affairs.  Things are looking up when it comes to his studies, too.  Upon pre-enlistment evaluation of his course credits in time for the upcoming fall semester, Oliver found out that in just two semesters of regular course load, he’ll be able to complete his business degree, allowing him to graduate in early June… at the same time as Felicity.  His parents are proud, but he is ecstatic.

Felicity’s mother is also there for the homecoming concert.  Donna Smoak is pleased to meet Oliver in person for the first time.  The older blonde could not get over the fact that her daughter is ‘friends’ with a trust fund baby, the son of one of the most successful business tycoons in the country.  Felicity practically has to drag her mom out of the back stage and prod her to take her seat in the auditorium already, just so that she could take her mother’s hands off Oliver and stop her from smothering him with too much affection.

The concert begins with an opening speech from John Diggle, welcoming the audience and thanking them for coming and for supporting the choir with financial aid, prayers, well-wishes, and other means.  Soon, the performances are underway.  The first part of the program consists of classical pieces, both sacred and secular, from the Renaissance to the Romantic periods.  A couple of 20th century avant-garde works are also rendered, which are well-received by the audience.  The competition piece, for which the choir had received a special prize in Salzburg is also featured, and it is favored by many in the crowd with a standing ovation.  The second half of the program consists of arrangements of contemporary songs ranging from standards and Broadway hits to some arrangements of more recent hits by the likes of Ed Sheeran and John Legend.  The crowd swoons at their popular love song renditions, and it is clear that everyone is enjoying the exquisite music that the choir is making.

In the end, the audience is well-pleased.  The final song is afforded with a lengthy applause, as the people indicate their request for an encore.  At this, the conductor, comes up with a brilliant idea. 

Diggle looks in Oliver’s direction.  He grins at the handsome young man who is still seated behind the grand piano.  The two of them share a moment, as the applause dies down.  Diggle grins at him, indicating approbation about an idea that Oliver might have toyed with in one of their casual chats, but Oliver isn’t sure how to respond.  He understands what his conductor is telling him to do, but he hesitates for a moment as a wave of nervousness overwhelms him.

He can’t.

Diggle turns away and shifts his gaze to Felicity, who, just like the rest of the choir, is still waiting for his signal about which song in their repertoire they are going to do for the encore.  Diggle smiles at her, but she is clueless as to what that special smile means. 

Oliver follows Diggle’s line of vision, which leads him to Felicity.  She’s smiling, confident on stage as ever, and poised to begin singing at the conductor’s cue better than everyone else in the group.  She’s beautiful and brilliant, and she is the light of his life.

Oliver realizes that, yes.  He can.

The choir’s manager, Ms. Michaels, approaches Oliver from behind and taps his shoulder.  When he turns, she hands him his acoustic guitar, ready with a pick-up attached to the sound system in the auditorium. With a nod and a smile, he takes it from her and stands.

Oliver rounds the grand piano as he slings the guitar strap onto his body.  He stands before the choir, in plain view of the crowd, and he makes eye contact with the woman he loves.  He locks gazes with a pleasantly astonished Felicity, as he skillfully plucks the strings for the intro to his original acoustic cover of _their_ song.  As soon as the first line of “Someone Like You” leaves his lips, Felicity is convinced that it’s the best version of _their_ song that she’ll ever hear for the rest of her life.

* * *

The curtains are closed and the choir begins to leave the stage in trickles, but Oliver and Felicity are still standing in their spots, staring lovingly at each other.  Soon, Mr. Diggle leaves too, and they are left alone, the stage half dark as the technical crew begins to turn off the back lights, leaving on just the yellow lights on the left and right wings of the stage.

Felicity steps down from the lowest riser and takes a few steps towards him.  “That was beautiful,” she compliments him sincerely.

“I’m glad you like it,” Oliver replies with a warm smile.  His cheeks are blushing, as are hers, but the dim lighting hides it from view.

“May I ask you something, Oliver?”

“Anything,” he answers, closing the gap between them and reaches for her hands, which she happily gives him.

“Do you still want us to be more than friends?” she asks this time.

Oliver nods and says, “I do.”  He sees her smiling, biting her lower lip at the same time, and he takes that as his cue.  “Felicity, will you be my girl?”

“Yes,” she affirms, beaming at him like sunshine in the dimness of the stage.

Oliver’s smile turns into a full-blown grin as he pulls her closer to himself.  He reaches into his pocket for the tiny, velvet, draw-string pouch and then pulls it out.  “This is for you,” he tells her.  He opens the pouch and shows her the pendant with musical notes handing from an intricately designed silver chain, which he had purchased from the Mozart store in Salzburg.

With her permission, he puts it on her.  It doesn’t take him long to finish the simple task, since her hair is up in a neatly done bun, just like each female choir member does her hair for formal performances such as the homecoming concert.  When he’s done, he comes back around in front of her and pulls her into himself by her waist.

“I love you, Felicity Smoak,” he whispers to her, resting his forehead down on hers.

“I love you, too.”

Just so he’ll know that she is serious and sincere about this commitment she’s making, she lifts her chin so that their lips touch, and she gives him an affectionate kiss, which he more than gladly returns.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading and following this story! I am so glad I finally got to complete this. Please let me know what you think of it, as a form of farewell comment. If you are also a music enthusiast or practitioner who enjoyed this fic, I hope you'll drop a line or two. :-)

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I already have a basic idea on where this fic is going. I think. Haha! Please tell me if this is something worth reading? I can take prompts. Thanks!


End file.
